


Krampus Baby

by ElizabethTarington



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Christmas Vacation, Drinking, Enthusiastic Consent, Exophilia, Explicit Consent, F/M, Female Reader, Germany, Hair-pulling, Human/Monster Romance, Krampus - Freeform, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Post-Break Up, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Sex, Spanking, Teratophilia, Vacation, Vaginal Sex, schnapps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethTarington/pseuds/ElizabethTarington
Summary: Pairing: F!Reader x KrampusWarning:NSFW (Spanking, orgasm denial, oral, vaginal penetration, hair pulling, mentions of break up, mentions of drinking pain away)Word Count: 6391Note: I’ve always enjoyed the idea of Krampus and the idea that he has a spanking kink. I thought since it’s nearly Christmas this would be the perfect time to write some naughty spanking times with Krampus. Don’t forget the schnapps.Also in mild celebration that I survived the Tumblr Snap, I am posting the story early because I feel after all this bullshit, you lovelies deserve a smutty Christmas Treat.Original: https://elizabethtarington.tumblr.com/post/181222891347/krampusbaby





	Krampus Baby

 

It was just your luck. You, your friends, and boyfriend had booked a cabin near a small town in Germany for the Christmas holidays months ago as a romantic getaway. Now it wasn’t romantic, it was aggravating. You stood alone staring at the bed before you. The owner had put rose petals everywhere and had even gone to ridiculous lengths at lining them up into a perfect heart on your bed. So much for your friend’s awkward push to use this getaway and forget about the now ex-boyfriend.

Maybe it was childish, maybe you were justified, but you closed the door behind you and quickly dragged your arms across the bed, ruining the heart and pushing the petals onto the floor.

“That’s better,” you nodded before turning back to the door as you heard a light knock, “come in.”

“Hey, I just wanted to—oh, nevermind. You found the surprise.”

Your friend Lance’s face screwed up into one of grimace and awkward recognition of just how horrible the circumstance was as he glanced down at the flower petals.

“It’s not a big deal,” you shrugged, putting extra effort into grinding your boot into the floor, hoping to mash any petals beneath them as you reached for your suitcase, unzipping and pulling out a bottle of whiskey.

You had already opened the bottle, taking a few swigs on the bus ride up the mountain and now seemed like a suitable time to have another drink.

“I imagine this is kind of unpleasant, but you don’t have to let it you know. We’re still going to do games and have fun.”

After unscrewing the cap, you knocked back the amber liquid, barely flinching as the stinging liquor hit your tongue, “Oh I know, this is just to give me the strength to clean up the flower petals and hopefully not think about jerk-face.”

Lance laughed trying to avoid the obvious discomfort of the situation, “Hah, okay, well we’re going to start making lunch with some of the things we brought with us. Then we were thinking of hiking—there are some cool caves nearby.”

“I’ll be right there. A hike might actually be good for me.”

“That’s the spirit.”

You put the bottle down, mentally chiding yourself to not ruin this vacation for your friends just because your ex decided to dump you before Christmas. He did this shit to you during Valentine’s day earlier this year too, and you stupidly took him back afterward. A mistake you would not repeat again. If he crawled back to you and begged and pleaded, you would just ignore him. He wasn’t worth it.

Food and company helped ease your anger, as did the hike. Your friends had even been generous enough to uncouple on your behalf. Whatever the reason, you were eager to throw yourself into taking pictures of your group having fun and exploring the caves.

After the breakup, you had returned the Christmas gift you bought jerk-face and bought yourself a brand new camera that you had been eyeing. Its sleek design and the two mount lenses that came with it was just what you needed to take even better pictures than before.

You snapped tons of things. The surface stone of the caves. Wildlife. Shadows. Your friends. Everything. You were happiest behind the camera, even when you were capturing a few moments of your friends secretly smooching.

It hurt your heart, yes, but just because you were alone didn’t mean they should be. You knew that. Well, logically you knew that. Your emotional side wanted to screech and hide under a blanket for all of eternity, but you pushed onward until the evening.

That’s when it was the hardest. Everyone was going to sit in the jacuzzi and gaze up at the night sky together, but when you saw them all cuddling and laughing, you decided not to join.

“Hey guys,” you spoke quietly as you poked your head out from the sliding glass door.

“Where’s your swimsuit?” One friend frowned, looking you up and down.

“I was actually going to walk down to the village and take some photos. It’s not too cold and the night is really clear so it would be a perfect time to get some.”

“Are you sure? We could come with you.”

“No, no. Please enjoy yourselves.” You forced a smile, “This is a once in a lifetime vacation, indulge a little.”

You closed the door behind you and made your way into your room to start bundling up for the journey. It wasn’t a very long walk into the village, but it was still cold but the small trek was worth it. The village was quaint and rustic with several small shops and stores built surrounding a fountain in the middle of the square. Much to your surprise, you found one shop still open while every other store was closing or already closed.

The gift shop was small but adorable as you stepped inside the warm building. A wrinkled little old lady with loose skin covering her eyes sat at the cash register listening to Christmas music.

“Hello,” you spoke, not knowing if she understood English, but she gave you a small wave before she started to hum to the music.

It was Eartha Kitt crooning Santa Baby on the ancient radio, a familiar song that made you hum along as you looked around. An assortment of wrapped cheeses, sausages, cookies and crackers stocked the shelves alongside a variety of schnapps. You frowned, hoping to find another bottle of whiskey.

“Do you have anything other than schnapps?” You asked the old woman, but she just continued to hum before she shook her head.

You wanted to sigh, but you supposed the large bottle of apple-flavored liquor would be better than nothing as you lifted the bottle and carried it to the register. The tiny withered woman was already starting to ring you up before you even set the bottle down and stared at you as she waited for you to take off your gloves and pull out some cash.

With schnapps in hand, you wandered out of the shop, grateful for the screw top as you opened it and took a large mouthful.

Yep. This was your vacation. A grand getaway that you had saved up for just so you could come down into the village alone and drink nasty flavored booze. Great.

You let out a huff, a little puff forming in the air from your warm breath, “This is ridiculous. I should be having fun. This is beyond perfect. This stupid little quaint town with its nice architecture and cute little Christmas decorations and a pretty fountain.”

As you walked back up to the cabins you continued talking to yourself, taking another swig of schnapps before pausing as you noticed a cave closer to the cabin. Had you and your friends missed this one? It was unlike you to miss such an entrance and the path that led to it.

The trees stood tall and in a perfect row leading up to the cave and even had an interesting glow to it. You glanced up at the sky, frowning when you saw no moonlight to give off such illumination.

Your curiosity, or the schnapps, got the better of you as you started wandering down the well-lit path, readying your camera. It was a bit of a struggle as you stuffed the large bottle under the crook of your arm and you took off the lens of the camera, beginning to take pictures. The flash of the camera blasted through the dim cave as you walked further inward.

You half expected to find bats or some other wildlife but you stopped in your tracks as you snapped one last photo. At first, you weren’t sure what it was that you were looking at. Your brain registered it as a bear but bears don’t have horns. Perhaps bigfoot? Did bigfoot live in Germany?

There was a howling screech accompanied by the rattling of chains that shook and dragged against the stone surface of the cave. Your first thought was “it’s definitely bigfoot” but quickly jumped to “run out of the cave, you fool”. Instead, your body had other ideas as you stood frozen to the spot as the sound of strange “clop clop” sounds echoed loudly, filling your ears. As it drew near, the same illumination that drew you into this situation filled the cave, allowing you to see just exactly what was going to kill you.

Dark hair covered the creature’s body, with large curling horns jutting from its head, and predatory glowing yellow eyes that were fixated on you. As it continued closer, it shook a pair of chains in one clawed hand as its cloven-hoofed feet scraped against the ground.

“Who dares enter my humble abode?” The creature bellowed in an overly dramatic voice, revealing for just a moment that it had large fangs that grazed across its lips as it spoke.

If you weren’t scared, you would have snorted at the creature’s vernacular. It was definitely not what you expected and surely not from this hulking beast.

“Uh.” Was all you managed, still trying to will your body to move.

“Don’t you know who I am?”

Another “uh” came out of you before it stopped, growling angrily as it bent lower to your level so it was eye to eye with you. Aside from the fact that this thing was going to eat you, you couldn’t help but notice how interesting its eyes were. A black slitted pupil with the same intricate designs of a human iris.

“You’re in the lair of Krampus.” It hissed, shaking the chains once more as it stood up straight and began waving its claws.

“Uh. Krampus?” You asked, rather stupidly as it lowered itself once more, taking offense to what you just said.

“You don’t know who I am?”

You thought it best not to answer as you bit your tongue to stop yourself. Maybe ignorance would be your best defense.

“Zieh deine Hose aus,” you mumbled trying to channel the only phrase you could remember from 8th grade German.

“Quite the adorable American accent that betrays your lies. You understand me.”

Fuck, you hissed at yourself inwardly, finally managing to move your arm at least. You reached for the bottle of schnapps but drew the beast’s attention immediately as it snatched the bottle from you.

It glanced down at the label and then back at you, “You came to bring me my offering?”

“Uh, no. I came to drink alone in a cave and to take some pictures,” you paused as it continued to stare at you, “that’s the only liquor they had in the gift shop.”

“Hmph, well regardless, I shall spare your life in return for this.” It shook its chains once more before it began to walk back deeper into the cave.

“Wait, that’s mine.” You huffed, irritation somehow overwhelming any self-preservation, “I’m practically out of liquor already and I need that.”

The hairy beast turned, “Oh? And what do you need it for?”

A moment of silence passed as you rolled the words in your mouth before spitting out your life story to this terrifying beast.

“To forget someone.” You blustered, now suddenly feeling movement in your legs as you moved forward to take back what was yours.

The creature laughed, “Humans. Drinking doesn’t make the pain go away.”

“Psh, makes it easier to live with. Now give it back. I have no intention of giving this Krampus an offering.”

“I’m Krampus.”

“Yeah, well who cares? The liquor is mine.”

Krampus growled as it glared back at you, “You’re that desperate to not feel anything that you’d risk your life for a bottle of booze?”

“Hey, don’t judge me. I’m stuck in a cabin with all of my couple-friends who are all happy and in love, while I got shafted at the last minute by some dickhead. And yeah maybe that’s a little pathetic but it’s better than feeling ashamed or lonely, alright? So yeah, I want my goddamn alcohol.”

The creature snorted before letting out a chuckle, “I admire someone who speaks their mind. Fine—I will share it with you.”

“Fine.” You repeated, a little surprised at this outcome as it turned to continue deeper into the cave. This was not the result you thought you were going to get. Mauled to death, yes. Eaten? Possibly. But sharing a drinking with this cloven-hooved horror. Absolutely not. “Uh, where are we going? Can’t we just drink here?”

“If you want to sit like an animal in a cave, be my guest.”

You continued to follow Krampus until a stone archway appeared in a wall, revealing cozy comforts that closely resembled the cabin that you were staying at. Wood floors and wood paneled walls, decorated with antlers and pine garland as a roaring fire blazed in a large fireplace greeted you as Krampus wandered into a separate room, returning with two shot glasses setting them down at a small table across from a large plaid sofa.

“Sit.” He ordered, pointing to a spot as he took the cap off the bottle and began pouring the clear liquid.

He sat down after you did, handing you the glass before clinking his own against yours, “Cheers.”

You repeated the words back absentmindedly and knocked the schnapps down, wincing at the flavor. It was still not the best, but you gladly awaited some more as Krampus poured you another.

“So, do you live down here by yourself?”

“Yes.” He replied, drinking his down before pouring another for himself.

“It’s nice and toasty,” you commented, guzzling down the alcohol, “have you lived here long?”

“You really don’t need to make small talk. Drinking in silence is fine by me.”

You shrugged, more comfortable with drinking than conversation, “Okay then.”

You did so until the bottle was empty and the buzz of booze filled your veins. That was the last thing you remembered when you found yourself waking up in your bed at the cabin. The sunlight that streamed into your room made you wince as you pushed yourself up and found yourself still completely clothed with your boots on.

Krampus looked scary but left no mark on you as he must have helped you to the cabin. There was no way you made it there on your own. He may have played the scary beast but he seemed more gentleman despite what little you knew about him. You spent the day looking up any information about Krampus, surprised at the fact that he was the Yang to Santa Claus’ Ying. Old Saint Nick was responsible for giving good children gifts and Krampus was to give coal or occasionally spanking them.

That little piece of information made you raise your eyebrows, but you thought about how you both shared a drink together and how you were back in bed afterward. Surely Krampus wasn’t evil? It was this thought that led you back down into the village, into the little gift shop to buy two more bottles before you wandered back to the cave in the evening when your friends had decided to indulge in the hot tub again. You didn’t think it was real, but you couldn’t find the bottle of apple schnapps anywhere in your room and when you asked your friends about if they noticed when you got back they just shrugged.

Now, here you stood at the entrance of the cave with bottled liquor in each hand before you worked up the courage to wander further in. You half expected to find nothing, that maybe it was all a dream and you never drank booze with a fabled creature meant to scare naughty children, but when you found the stone archway again you were elated.

Unannounced, you crept inside Krampus’ cabin and stopped as you found him staring ahead into the fireplace in silence.

“Uh, Krampus?”

He blinked as if being woken up from a daydream, “You. What are you doing back here?”

“I brought you an unopened offering.” You held out cherry flavored schnapps and watched in amazement as a smile crept up along his lips. He was frightening in appearance but watching his carved face relax into a smile he wasn’t so bad.

“Hah! Cherry! My favorite flavor. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” You smiled, turning back toward the archway pausing to glance back, “Thank you for last night by the way. It was strange but a good kind of strange. I don’t want to ruin my friend’s vacation just because I’m miserable. They don’t deserve that.”

“You mentioned you were feeling some heartache before. Was this vacation meant to be a romantic thing for the holidays?”

“Yeah, but sometimes things don’t turn out the way we plan.”

Krampus nodded, you could see that he understood from his facial expression, “Did you want to sit and drink with me?”

“I do, but I also kind of wanted to talk.”

There was a low rumble of disapproval but finally, Krampus gave a small nod, “Fine.”

“Cool.”

It began the same way as the previous night, Krampus grabbed the shot glasses and poured the drinks while you sat next to him on the plaid sofa. This time, you took your time for conversation in between shots.

“So, you’re telling me you’re not evil, but you frighten naughty children into behaving better.”

“More or less.”

“And the chains are just for show?”

“Yes.” Krampus nodded, knocking back another glass. “It just lets them know I’m coming and usually that’s enough to scare them.”

“Oh? I was reading you spank the children.”

A chuckle escaped his lips, “Not the children, no.”

“Wait, do you spank the adults?”

“Only the cute ones and if they ask for it.”

“As in actually ask for it?”

“Well, yeah. How else would they say they want it?” Krampus’ bushy eyebrows raised in confusion.

You snorted before downing the schnapps in your glass, “You got me there.”

“Enough about me, what about you and this, erm, what did you call him?”

“Ass-hat. Jerk-face. Dickwad. I have a lot of names.”

“Yes, them. What exactly did he do that you ended up here alone and drinking with me?”

“He bailed all the time and he definitely bailed before this holiday. I was certain that he wouldn’t ditch a vacation abroad especially since he had to pay for money upfront. I guess I was wrong.”

You stared at your glass for a moment, contemplating another drink but found yourself stopping and nudging the glass away, “We weren’t happy, or at least I wasn’t happy. My partner barely even had sex with me, so I’m starting to wonder if maybe he just stuck with me because he felt sorry for me or maybe I was just convenient. I don’t know.”

“That’s dumb.” Krampus shook his head, “You do yourself a disservice for talking like you’re not worth anyone’s time.”

Aside from the fact that Krampus called you dumb while simultaneously trying to lift your spirits, you felt warm inside from his words as you listened to the crackling of the fire.

“You’re really not evil,” you murmured as you glanced up at him.

While Krampus was indeed frightening in appearance with his face marked with deep fleshy ridges and fangs that seemed to jut from his mouth when he spoke, he was growing on you.

“How long are you here for?” He asked, breaking the silence and your attention away from his appearance.

“A week. A possibly very long week surrounded by overly sexed friends.” You sighed but got an idea as you glanced back to Krampus who continued to nurse his drink, “When’s the last time you had sex?”

Krampus coughed and sputtered his drink all over his long fur-like beard, “I’m sorry I think I misheard you, I could have sworn you were asking when the last time I had sex was?”

“I did.”

Raising an eyebrow he glanced over at you, “I hardly think my sex life is relevant to this conversation unless you’re offering.”

“And if I am?”

“I’ll chalk it up to you being drunk.”

“I haven’t had more than three!” You exclaimed, “It takes at least six before I’m buzzed. Ten to be hammered.”

“Then you’re just-” He stopped, wiping his beard with his clawed hand, stalling before a wicked grin toyed at his lips, “You’re a naughty girl.”

“W-What?”

He set his drink down, “If you want sex, you’re going to have to be a good woman and get some spankings.”

“It’s totally your kink isn’t it?” You asked, raising an eyebrow as you saw the excited glint in his glowing eyes.

“It really is.”

“Fine. Let’s do this.” You stood up, suddenly eager for this otherworldly experience.

You didn’t even hesitate as you began pulling off your jacket and gloves, feeling warmer than usual as you noticed Krampus’ gaze fixated on you as he pushed the alcohol aside.

“Not here—and take off your boots before you follow me.”

You were fast, tossing your boots to the side as your footsteps could barely be heard from the sounds of Krampus’ hoofs on the wooden floors. He led you into a spacious room with the largest bed you had ever seen. You should have known it was as big as it was given how tall Krampus was, he all but loomed over you.

He made his way to the bed, sitting on the edge and waited for you with amused eyes as he looked you up and down.

“Pants off.” He commanded.

You started unbuttoning your pants, uncertain of how fast you should go or whether or not to put a show on for him, but you resigned to undoing them like you normally did. You managed to shimmy them down your hips before pushing them past your ankles and stepping out from the jeans.

“Mmm. I’m surprised that you’re still continuing, I half expected you to run away at this point, but if you want to come further and lay on my lap we’ll continue.”

As you made your way closer, “Is there a safe word?”

“Oh, yes. Definitely and it’s gingerbread.”

You snorted, “Gingerbread?”

“Yes. I hate the stuff.”

Laughing once more you stood before him, gazing at those glowing yellow eyes that focused solely on you.

“Just lay over your lap?”

“Yes—if you wish to continue further.”

You did as you were told and positioned yourself over his knee. All of your senses seemed to pick up on everything at once as you angled yourself and felt his clawed hands rest upon you. The smell of Krampus filled your head with pine and grass as you took a deep inhale, not sure what to expect at first. All you felt was the tickle of soft hair on your skin, mixed with warm flesh that pulled up your shirt to expose your bottom more.

Krampus let out a low growl of approval as he caressed your flesh, “Remember the safe word, as soon as you utter it, we’re done. Understand?”

“Yes.” You nodded, glancing back to see those yellow eyes gauging your reaction.

“Alright, I’m going to begin with a light smack.”

He moved his hand away slightly before his hand met your flesh. It didn’t hurt, but the sound it made echoed and bounced off the walls.

“How was that?” His gruff voice asked.

“Fine. It didn’t hurt me.”

“Good good. A few more smacks like this before I hit a little harder, okay?”

“Okay.”

He did exactly what he said he would, giving your bottom a few hits before rubbing his hands gently over your skin. You never were really into spanking, but as his clawed hands wandered across your flesh and occasionally playing with your underwear, you could see how this could be enjoyable.

“Ready for some harder stuff?”

“Yes.” You nodded, still relishing Krampus’ touch as he lazily dragged his fingers across the fabric of your underwear.

“These are coming off now.”

“Okay.”

You felt yourself swallow from excitement as he gently pulled your underwear down, completely exposing yourself to him. He spread you apart for a moment, letting out a low grunt before letting your ass cheeks rest to their natural place.

He began again, this time his swats were more firm adding a little bite to the spank of your butt. You let out a small yip at first before you embraced the feeling of tiny pain that now rushed through your flesh.

After a few hits, he rubbed your cheeks gently, “Good girl. You’re doing very well.”

“Thank you.” You let out a breath that became a moan of pleasure as his fingers touched the sensitive flesh between your legs.

Krampus didn’t dip past your entrance like you wanted him to. Instead, he teased the outer flesh of your lips before going back to your now reddening butt cheeks for some more stroking. His touch made you needy as he gave you a few more swats before touching your pussy again.

“You’re getting wet, my dear. Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Yes. Definitely yes.”

It came out as a growly purr, “Good, I think we’re going to switch to a better position. I want you in the middle of the bed with your ass high in the air for me and let’s get the rest of your clothes off.”

He helped you move off his lap and into the center, aiding you in removing your clothes with lingering touches before he assisted you to adjust your body into the position he wanted. Once you were in the proper place you felt on display as he stood back, admiring the view of your body completely exposed to him.

With your face pressed into the soft covers, you waited patiently doing your best not to wiggle your ass as you waited. Luckily you didn’t have to wait long as you felt the familiar tickle of hair on your skin once more.

“A few more, a little harder this time I think. You seem to be able to handle yourself.”

“I can continue.”

The smack of his hand on your skin was loud and the sting was what you were expecting. True to his word, his spanking was harder, as you let out the first yelp before he lightly touched your flesh. Another and then another until he smacked your ass one final time, drawing away from you completely. At first, you were confused, expecting another swat but when none came you breathed a small sigh of relief. Your bottom was throbbing with the dull ache of pain, but soon you felt Krampus’ soothing touch as he began rubbing small circles into your aching flesh.

“You did very well. This should help soothe the pain.”

Immediately the distinct smell of lavender and chamomile flooded your senses causing you to relax and ease into his touch a little more. He continued until the ointment was fully absorbed before you could hear him put the little lid on the container.

“Now, did you want to continue or should we stop there?” He asked, his weight from the edge of the bed disappearing as he moved to set the cream down on a nightstand.

You stretched before moving your body into a more comfortable position, “I’m up for some other fun things. Not that the spanking wasn’t exciting, much to my surprise.”

Krampus grinned as you glanced back at him, showing your own playful smirk, “In that case, go back into that position that you were in before. Also, remember your safe word.”

Not entirely certain what he was going to do, you let out a small gasp as his pointed tongue lolled out from his mouth as he drew near. It was long. Much longer than you thought his tongue would be. Your eyes widened in fascination as he expertly rolled and curled the pink muscle back into his mouth. Eagerly, you laid back onto your front before raising your hips and bottom once more. No sooner had you done so did you feel Krampus’ two hands spread your ass cheeks apart, his thumbs moving to the aching lips of your slickening sex. He toyed with you, rubbing your flesh while humming his approval before you felt a warm heat against you.

A moan escaped your lips as Krampus’ tongue gave your slit a strong lick, flicking across your clit in the process. With your face pressed into the mattress, your fingers gripped the covers as he continued, pressing the flat of his tongue against you before that pointed muscle probed at your entrance, deftly wiggling inward. He continued to move it back and forth until you could feel his tongue penetrate you.

This was heaven, you decided as you felt the familiar stretch as his tongue inched deeper inside of you until it stopped. Krampus had found a sensitive ridged spot and was prodding it. You mewled loudly as you backed up into him more, growing more desperate for a release that had been building from the spanking earlier. You wanted more. You needed it.

“Please,” you whined, your grip on the bed covers becoming tighter.

There was a deep chuckle from behind you as he gripped your hips firmly and pressed his face against you, his tongue withdrawing completely to give your engorged clit some affection. The warm wet heat of his mouth continued to tease you as his tongue swirled around before he returned his attention back to your entrance. He slurped, sometimes taking an outer lip into his mouth to suck on your flesh, letting his tongue explore every inch of you. It was all getting to be too much.

Your body was starting to quiver as your orgasm drew closer, but you heard Krampus’ muffled voice, “Not yet.”

You whined, a part of you wanting to disobey while another part of you wanted to be obedient, knowing the orgasm would be so earth-shaking if you denied yourself a little longer. You took some of the bed covers into your mouth, biting down in frustration as you tried to breathe deeply.

One. Two. Three. You kept repeating this in hopes it would push the orgasm back but as Krampus continued to grind his face into your aching sex, grunting and groaning to send those delicious little vibrations through your clit, you struggled.

Your voice was a little louder, a little more than needy, “Please, let me cum.”

He shook his head against you, “Not yet.”

You gritted your teeth. The pleasure he was inflicting on your aching flesh was too much and you were only becoming more sensitive because of it. Little beads of sweat formed on your brow as your knuckles became white from clenching too tightly. You weren’t going to make it. You could feel it creeping through your body. The familiar tightening of your muscles, the tingling sensation increase with every lick and stroke of Krampus’ tongue.

He was dragging it out until finally, his tongue pushed past your entrance and wriggled deep inside of you. No sooner had he found the sensitive ridged spot once more did you feel yourself climax. Your walls tightened and clenched around his tongue that continued to flick against you as you heard a laugh from between your legs as you cried out in ecstasy.

It didn’t matter, you decided as you inhaled sharply, your toes curling and your moan filling the room. Your orgasm was hard and shot through you, flooding your body with endorphins and causing your head to spin as you saw stars. It didn’t matter because it felt so damn good that your body felt like jello you could barely hold yourself up.

Your breathing came out in hard pants as Krampus removed his tongue, a low growling chuckle finally catching your attention.

“Naughty, naughty.” His voice hissed as he moved away from your swollen sex, “I’m going to have to punish you now.”

Gripping your hips tightly, he hoisted you back up and began sawing his cock between your ass cheeks. You hadn’t seen what he looked like yet, so you turned your head to glance over your shoulder, catching a glimpse of a ruby red head resting on your flesh. Bulbous in shape, you couldn’t help but bite your bottom lip, knowing that monstrous erection would soon be inside you.

He didn’t grind against you for very long until you could feel the tip of his member aligned with the entrance. With cock in hand, he rubbed himself up and down, coating himself with your and his fluids before he easily thrust inside of you.

Your immediate gasp turned into a moan as he filled you completely, stretching your walls a little past what you were used to normally. Krampus pushed himself deeper, only stopping until he was fully seated within and you could feel a set of hair covered balls press against your aching clit. It wasn’t long before the pleasure was mixed with a little pain as a hand gave your flesh a hard smack.

“Naughty girls get punished for disobeying.”

Another smack as he withdrew a little to nudge back into your tight clenching walls.

“I told you not to cum, didn’t I?” He asked, giving the other cheek a swat.

Your yelp became a groan of pleasure as Krampus continued to rock his hips, his hands giving your bottom a spank in time with his movements. The pleasure was becoming overwhelming as you managed to prop yourself up with your hands, desperate to gain the ability to bounce on his throbbing member.

“Answer me, are you a naughty girl? Did you disobey?”

The pain stung, but every part of you was loving it as you whimpered out your reply, “Yes. I’m a naughty girl who disobeyed.”

“Yes, you are.” Krampus stopped smacking your new reddening bottom to lean forward against you.

The soft hair of his body tickled your body as he continued to slam into you, his hands exploring your flesh, giving your nipples a hard tug before carefully dragging his claws down your form. It didn’t hurt in the slightest and didn’t break your skin, but the feeling made you moan out your delight.

Your body pushed back against him as Krampus leaned his weight onto your back, his breathing teasing your ear before you felt a gentle tug of fangs on your lobe, “Don’t cum yet.”

His voice in your ear made you clenched tighter around him. Krampus in return growled, his hand that was exploring your body moved to your hair, tugging your head back to his. His tongue darted from his mouth to lick across your collarbone and up your jaw.

The room was filled with grunts and moans with every stroke as Krampus roughly pushed deep inside of you, combined with the bite of mild hair pulling you could feel yourself getting closer. This all-consuming, intense rough sex was nothing like you had experienced before and you were loving it.

You only arched up into him more, thrusting yourself right back as you desired nothing more for him to pound into you. You loved the girth of him, gripping his cock tightly as your walls clenched around him. His grunts became more drawn out every time you flexed your muscles to squeeze him harder.

“I’m getting close.” He groaned, letting go of your hair to grip your shoulder, “You may cum now.”

His thrusts became stronger, more wild-like as you felt the head of his cock nudge your womb. Even if he didn’t give you permission, you were close to cumming just from the way his balls were slapping your clit or the way he split you apart. It was building higher and higher with every roll of his hips and the thought of him cumming inside you with that girthy cock was helping you along too. But when he released your shoulder to give your ass a firm smack, you came. You came hard.

Your moan rang out loudly but was soon drowned out by a triumphant roar as Krampus pushed deep inside of you one final time, gripping your hips tightly. You could feel the sting of biting claws in your flesh and the way his cock throbbed and twitched inside you with his release. With every twitch of his cock, you knew hot spurts of cum were mixing your fluids and at the rate you felt, you knew it was going to be a lot.

Soon his thrusts became lazy and shallow as he bent over to rest his head on your shoulder, his hands wrapping tenderly around your hips as he rolled you both onto your sides. His breathing was ragged but warm on your skin as he held you close until he became limp inside you.

“Are you okay?” He asked, propping himself up to glance down at you.

Still in your blissful stupor, you replied dreamily, “That was the best.”

Krampus laughed, falling back down to the bed, “It was pretty great. I would be lying if I didn’t say that I hope we can do this again while you’re here.”

“I would definitely like that.” You smiled, shifting your body to look at him. “Although, I think my poor butt is spanked out.”

“Oh, that was definitely a once a day kind of thing. Sometimes a once a week thing depending on the firmness of the strikes, but from here out just some TLC for your little bottom. Which by the way, was wonderfully spankable. Those little sounds you made were perfect too.”

“You were pretty good yourself. I was a little worried that you might hit too hard. I think I could get used to that kind of foreplay, with the right person of course.”

Krampus nuzzled his face against you as his hands gently caressed your body, “I’m glad to broaden your sexual horizons.”

You curled against him, enjoying the heat from Krampus and the way his hair curled around your finger. Despite the way this vacation started, you were pleased to find that this had turned into the perfect holiday. You just had to remember for next time that your reward for giving Krampus schnapps would lead to some spanking. Being naughty was much better than being nice.


End file.
